What Happened?
by miry68
Summary: Edward and Bella are newlyweds. Bella does something wrong and runs away. What did Bella do to have to run away from Edward? All Human. This story is being reposted, so if you think you have read it before, you might have.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Twilight or any other references I use in this story.

Description: Bella and Edward are newlyweds. Bella has messed up and doesn't know how Edward will react. So she does the only thing she can think of. She flees her house and goes to her friend's house. What will Edward do when he comes home to an empty house?

Edward's POV

It was a very hectic day at work today. The only thing that got me through the day was the thought of going home to my beautiful wife. I still can't believe that Bella and I are married. We have only been married for a month, but I have enjoyed every second of it. I was listening to some classical music on my way home from work. It was soothing to listen to this music. That way when I get home I am not stressed from work and don't have to see Bella get worried over my job.

As I was pulling up to the drive of the house I noticed that the door was wide open.

"That's strange," I said to myself.

I walked into the house and it was really quiet. Bella usually has either music on or the T.V. on because she doesn't like to stay home alone, but not today. I called out into the house to see where she was. She was no where to be seen. I went through the whole house, looking into every room to find her, but to no luck. I started to get worried, thinking that something happened to her. I called her cell phone but then heard her ringtone in the kitchen. I was definitely worried that something happened here when I found her purse next to her cell phone. Bella never leaves the house without either her purse or her cell phone. I was about to call the police to report a missing person when I heard the house phone ring.

"Hello? Bella?" I answered before it rang a second time.

"Sorry Edward, it's not Bella, it's Alice." The voice said from the receiver.

"Alice, do you know where Bella is? I came home and she is nowhere in the house, and she left her purse and cell." I asked Alice

"Edward calm down, Bella is here with me. Nothing bad happened to her. But she is kind of scared and freaked out. You better come over and talk to her before she has a panic attack. Don't tell her I called you. She is going to kill me if she finds out."

"I'll be right there. I'm on my way. Why can't I tell her you called me?" I asked relieved that Bella was not harmed.

"Oh she doesn't want you to know where she is. Apparently she did something that she doesn't want you to know about. I haven't got anything out of her yet. All she says is that she messed up and that she hopes you won't be mad."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. " I said before I hung up the phone.

On my way to Alice's house I couldn't stop wondering what Bella had done. What could be so bad that she would run out of the house without her purse and left the front door wide open? She must have walked to Alice's house because her car was still in the drive. The drive there was one of the longest in my life, even though the drive actually just took about 8 minutes. I couldn't wait to see Bella and make sure that she was okay. I also wanted to know what she did to make her flee the house like it was on fire. When I arrived at Alice's Jasper was waiting outside for me.

"Hey Edward!" Jasper said in a whisper tone.

"Hey, Jasper." Why are you whispering?" I asked once I reached the front porch.

"Bella still doesn't know that Alice called you. She might over hear that you are here and go running to Rose and Emmett's house." He responded

"Where is she? Can I go see her?" I asked him

"She is in the living room. Alice is trying to get Bella to tell her what she did that made her react so weird."

Jasper lead me to the living room where Bella was. Once she saw me she jumped off the couch where she was sitting down.

"I can't believe you guys called him." Bella screamed

"Bella what is going on? You are acting really weird. Is everything okay?" I asked her in a calm voice. I was trying to sooth her by speaking calmly. If she saw that I wasn't upset maybe she would not be so upset.

"Edward I am so sorry. I can't believe I did it. I wasn't trying I swear. I just got distracted one moment and it just happened. Please forgive me." Bella was crying now. I am trying to make sense of what she said but still had no idea what she actually did.

"Bella it's fine, lets just go home and we can talk about it together. Okay?" I tried to get her to come home so that we didn't make Alice and Jasper uncomfortable in their own house.

"Are you going to be mad at me?" Bella asked me with an expression that broke my heart. It seemed that she was scared of me. I never wanted Bella to ever feel scared of me.

"Of course not Bella, I can never truly be mad at you. Now come with me and we can go home." I finally convinced her to come home. On the ride home she was silent and fidgeting in her seat. She sat farthest away from me as the car allowed her. What had she done that made her think I would be mad enough to hurt her physically or emotionally?

Once I parked the car, Bella bolted out of the car and went straight to our room. I got out of the car and went into the house slowly. When I reached the door to our room I found out she locked it.

"Bella open the door so we can talk."

"Promise not to get mad?"

"I already promised that at Alice and Jasper's. But if you need me to promise again I will do it. I promise not to get mad." I said through the door. I heard her unlock the door and I opened it slowly trying not to startle her by barging in. I saw that she still had that scared look on her face and I immediately went to comfort her.

"Bella what's going on? I don't want to see like this. What happened?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me. If you get mad then you might not want to stay married with me. And I couldn't stand that. I knew that you would find out what I did and I decided to just leave before you found out. I was scarred to hear you tell me you don't want me anymore."

"Bella there is nothing in this world that you can do to make me not want you. I will always love you. I don't want to be the one that makes you afraid. I want to be the one you come to when you don't want to be afraid. I want to make all those bad things go away. What did you do?" I asked her. But she didn't respond. I couldn't stand seeing her like this I needed to get her mind off of what she did, even if I still didn't know what she did. I would find out later.

I kissed her with all the love and passion I had for her. At first it was a slow and loving kiss. But as we continued to kiss, the kiss became more urgent and needy. I needed her to be alright. I needed to distract her. I didn't want her think of me and be afraid. I know that sex isn't the answer to everything but we both needed to be closer to each other. She needed to know that I wouldn't hurt her even if she messed up, like she kept saying at Alice's house.

"Oh . . . . Edward." She moaned. Well at least she is not distant anymore since she started kiss me more passionately. I kissed her back just as passionately. I licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. She obliged by opening her mouth.

"Bella I need you sweetheart. I want to make you feel good not scared." My hands traveled up her sides, making her shirt rise up with my hands. She lifted her arms up so I can remove her blouse. After discarding her top I removed her bra and massaged her breast. She was moaning loudly while a pinched and tweaked her nipples. While I played with one breast, my other hand went down to work on her jeans. I unbuttoned and pulled her zipper down before she even noticed. I pulled away from her to pull down her pants and panties. Before returning to her I took off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my boxers.

Bella was already wet and ready for me, but I decided tease her a little. I kissed up her legs to her knees and then up her inner thigh. I skipped her dripping core and went down her other leg.

"Edward, please don't tease me." Bella moaned when she noticed that I was indeed teasing her.

"If you say so Bella I wont tease you anymore." I told her. I took off my boxers and lined up my penis to her opening. I pushed in a little just enough for my head to be inside her. Then when I saw Bella relax a little I pushed in the rest of me. Bella always tensed a little when I entered her. I wanted her to feel how much I love her. This was not going to be rough sex like any other night. I wanted to make love to my wife tonight. I needed her to know that whatever she did today would be forgiven because I loved her too much to let her go. I wanted her to know that she never had to be afraid of my reactions.

I withdrew from her core and pushed back in going into her deeply. I repeated pulling out of her completely then entering her again slowly.

"Oooo oh my …. Edward keep going." Bella was saying. "Edward!"

Bella was getting close to her climax, so I rubbed her clit with my thumb, while I thrust into her a little faster.

"I'm so close, Edward! Don't stop! Ah Edward!" Bella screamed out when her orgasm hit her. A few more thrust into her and I came as well. "Bella" I grunted when I spilled my seed into her.

"Wow Edward that was so amazing. I love you so much." Bella said when I pulled out of her.

"I love you too honey, more than anything in this world. I hope that you know that you should never be afraid to tell something you did. Even if you think I will get mad or upset I would still like to know. Are you going to tell me what happened now?" I asked her.

"Okay I will tell you. But this had never happened before. So I was really surprised when it happened. I had just taken the clothes out of the dryer and was ironing your shirts when Rose called. She was telling me about her trip to New York with Emmett. I got distracted and forgot that I had left the iron on. So I went to turn it off but I notice that if was facing down on one of your shirts." Bella said hiding her face by pressing it to my chest.

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. I couldn't believe that she had left the house without her purse and cell phone, left the front door wide open and been scared to tell me that she burned one of my shirts with an iron.

"Bella are you serious? That was the reason for this entire drama scene. I was thinking you ran some one over or accidently killed the dog. This is all because of a shirt."

"Yeah, it was really bad. There was smoke coming off the shirt and it has an iron shaped hole in it. I thought you were going to think I was stupid enough to burn and ruin you clothes. And after realizing that you were not going to want to stay married to me." She bent over the side of the bed and handed me my ruined shirt. It indeed has an iron shaped hole in the back.

"Silly Bella, never do that again. Even if you do burn my clothes." I laughed as I pulled her to me. I now know that Bella goes to Alice's house when she wants to run away. That'll be the first place I call if this ever does happen again.


End file.
